You Must First Know Them
by Frying Pan of DOOM
Summary: The Little Moon Princess Looks back on her life on the moon before she enters the ballroom, where she will be crowned heir, how she longed to be like her mother and how now she is. ONE SHOT


**You Must First Know Them**

**This is just a short one short. about the past on the Moon Kingdom and the thoughts of a certain Moon Child. Its a little Rushed but i would like some honest feedback on this story and its characters. if i get enough requests i will turn this into a story but for now its just a one short. its set as the Moon Princess is 16 and coming of age, about only 3 years before the death of the kingdom. Sorry about Spelling and Grammar, i suck at spelling but i think i got all or most of the incorrect spelling out.**

**Enjoy and read!**

**I Do not Own Sailor Moon **

As I stand here, my long white dress flowing around me as I wait, I wait to be called into the grand ballroom. The white doors are of no interest, I have seen them many times before, just like the paintings hanging around the waiting hall. Soft elegant looking chairs stands beside the walls, waiting to be sat in, yet I do not move. I wait in front of the white doors. The gold trimming sparkling from the light of the chandeliers that huge above, yet I wait, thinking about the past, a picture of a woman with long silver hair held in two buns, a painting of my mother, catches my attention for only a moment before I am thrown into my memories

I remember when I was younger I always looked up to my mother, she was wonderful. She had grace, she had poise, she had intelligence, she…she was perfect. I longed to be like her, to be so wonderful all the time. She ruled her kingdom fairly and wisely, she listened to each side of the story before passing judgement, and she could tell when someone was lying. She use to go and take weekly walks in the local villages and monthly trips to villages that where further away once a month.

I remember she told me that to rule your people you first must know your people. It was all well and good to pass laws and sit in the palace all the time listening to titled people tell you how the 'commoners' average seasonally crop was going but it was the average, one place might be going really, really well while another might be only just getting by.

I guess it was hero worship, what had for my mother. Everyone worshiped her like she was some kind of goddess. Everyone was happy…except me…yes I loved my mother with all my heart but I was nothing like her! Where she would almost float down the stairs I thundered down them like a pack off elephants! Where she could speak calmly and clearly in front of hundreds of people I muttered and mumbled when I was in front of only a few people. Mother was always calm, I seemed to often pout and show my emotions to the full. Mother could dance like an angel while I tripped over my hem of my skirt and often fell onto the person I was dancing with.

The young princes' and princesses often said that I was a klutz and I was stupid and shy, that I was nothing like my mother and I would never be like my mother. This often sent me into my room in fits of tears. Their words hurt and cut deeper then they knew. All I ever wanted to be was like my mother. I wanted the grace, I wanted the dignity, I wanted the poise, I wanted the intelligence, I wanted to her like her.

I'd often stare out my window every night and look at the earth above, glistening looking like a huge green and blue opal. How I longed to live down their, down on earth. It must be so bright, full of colour. Here we have all pastel colours, pinks, silvers, gold, light blue, sandy yellow, light green and pure white. The colours where never full of life, always dull, always 'clean'. I wanted right red! I wanted to see dark green and wear black and brown. I wanted to see everything that wonderful planet had to offer, maybe there I would be different, maybe there I would had grace, maybe there I would be more like my mother

I never got to go to Earth, I've met people from their, some where nice, some were…how should I put this, down right mean. I've met people from other planets too, like Ami and Atlanta from Mercury, or Ares and Raye from Mars, or how about Hotaru from Satan, Darien and Rosaline from Earth and Solomon from the Sun. I've met them all, yet I have never seen their planets.

I've changed from the little girl I use to be, I'm like my mother, I'm told all the time I'll be even a better queen then my mother. My mother didn't know about compromise, it was her was or no way. I know how to make both parties happy and still look like I'm in control. Many often say they cannot wait till I rule the moon, and my mother steps down. How can I take this compliment? I smile and say 'thank you kind sir/madam, though I am in no hurry to rule. I am quite happy just being the heir of the throne. Though when I do rule I hope to have your support' and with that I walk away. My people will know I will never lie to them, for I was cursed, or you can say blessed, at birth with the gift of never being able to lie and being able to tell when someone is lying. My people, the people of the moon, will trust me…hopefully.

But I do not have time now to go into that, the doors are opening and I can hear my name being called out.

'Introducing the heir to the moon throne, leader of the goddess court and heir to the silver millennium throne, her royal highness.'

I descend the stairs, my own silver blonde hair pulled into the tradition buns on the top of my head, my white dress flowing around my legs. I see many people down at the bottom of the stairs and I smile at them before I get a quick glimse of my reflection but I quickly look away. I look up and see my mother standing by her throne, waiting for me. I smile quickly as I walk to her, slowly. I will, like my mother, and her mother before her, and her mother before her, rule the moon with a strong but soft hand.

I walk to my mother and sink down into a curtesy and then onto my knees. She looked down upon and starts to speak to the people around us. I cannot hear her but I know she is introducing me officially once the crown in upon my head. I feel the weight as the heavy crown is placed and secured onto my head, between two buns. It is all to come, I will soon rule.

I will listen to my people and I will follow my mother's precious advice

'To rule your people you first must know them' it's the only sound that escapes my lips as I slowly get to my feet again and turn to my people, my mother besides me. To the crowd she calls out

'Finally introducing the crowned princess of the moon, her royal highness, Princess Sincerity Selene Moon'

I smile and looked up people. I see my reflection again, but it isn't my reflection, its Serenity, my twin, my equal, my identical half. She will never rule the moon as I will, she will rule earth, the planet I long to go to, while I will rule my people. Together we will make peace, no longer will their war.

No longer will there be fear, no longer will their be darkness while we both rule, together.

**Review please with some feed back or you can just tell me you like it. thats all i need to know!  
For more info on this time slot and characters check out The Real Story by Cosmic Frying Pan**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
